Investigators from Emory and Penn are requesting support for five National Scientific meetings of the Social and Behavioral Sciences Research Network (SBSRN) of the Centers for AIDS Research (CFAR) program. NICHD has agreed to be the lead institute and in supporting annual meetings in 2013-2017. The SBSRN is now a well established network of social and behavioral scientists, many of whom are affiliated with the CFAR program although anyone is welcome to attend these meetings regardless of CFAR or other affiliation. For this series of meetings, we also intend to expand the SBSRN by reaching out to the NIMH AIDS Prevention Centers and the NICHD supported Population Studies Centers for their support and increased participation in the future meetings. The structure of the SBSRN meetings has been and will continue to be centered about a mentoring day that has traditionally preceded the two day scientific meeting. This has been particularly well received in the past and participating mentees have found the mentoring day to be invaluable. We have secured agreements from five CFARs or DCFARs to host each of the meetings beginning with the District of Columbia DCFAR at George Washington University in 2013, UCLA in 2014, the Chicago DCFAR at the University of Illinois in 2015, the University of Miami CFAR in 2016, and finally the UCSF CFAR/CAPS in 2017. Each of these meeting has a unique theme that reflects the particular strengths and interests of the host institution and communities, and is centered on the work of their social and behavioral scientists engaged in HIV research, as well as focusing on sharing state-of-the science findings, themes, and innovations more generally. These promise to continue to be as valuable a set of scientific meetings as those that have preceded them. We believe the SBSRN has been extraordinarily productive, has helped to sustain a productive network allowing exchanges of ideas, methods, and findings among social and behavioral scientists working in the area of HIV/AIDS, encouraged inter-CFAR collaborations, and helped to mentor the next generation of scientists in the field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are seeking support for a series of five annual scientific meetings of the Social and Behavioral Sciences Research Network (SBSRN), a now well-established group of social and behavioral scientists working in the area of HIV and AIDS. The two day scientific meeting is preceded by a mentoring day for new and transitional investigators to help them refine their research and identify collaborators with similar interests. There is no other meeting of this sort for scientists working in the area of HIV and AIDS.